Ampules made from glass that completely surrounds the liquid, have been tested and proved successfully for the safe storage of liquids in order to prevent the liquid from being contaminated. In contrast to a bottle, ampules of this kind do not possess a cover or lid or some other closure. In order to open the ampule the upper part thereof, the so-called head portion, is quickly broken away, and the useful liquid is then available in the lower part of the ampule, the so-called use portion. Ampules of this kind may provide the required liquid in the requested amount in a cost-efficient manner, for example in the pharmaceutical field, but in particular for dental applications.
Breaking away the head portion is advantageously effected via a predetermined breaking point such as a lateral contraction or neck at the ampule. Breaking the ampule is typically effected by the dentist or physician manually bending the ampule at the respective position. The use portion of the ampule per se, however, may not be set upright or deposited so that the physician or dentist in the case of a partial consumption of the liquid quickly puts the use portion on a mat, in the hope that no liquid leaks due to the cohesion of the liquid and the reduced diameter outlet at the neck of the predetermined breaking point.
Some physicians and dentists are of the opinion that the manual breaking of the glass ampule is a risk and fear that they get hurt if the ampule breaks at an unintended position. In practice, the fact is somewhat more relevant that for the most part there exists a sharp-edged glass bezel at the predetermined breaking point that involves a certain risk of getting injured.
In order to reduce the risks and to improve the handling, ampule holders have become known that serve as a protection for the ampule. A solution of this kind for example can be taken from U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,566. With this solution, an asymmetric reception of the ampule within the ampule breaking aid is provided. The ampule breaking aid entirely surrounds the ampule. Basically, it is formed in two pieces and is comprised of a base body for receiving the use portion and a cap for receiving the head portion. The cap is formed asymmetrically relative to the head portion, and for its introduction the ampule must be pressed into a specific position so that the predetermined breaking point substantially corresponds to the parting line between the cap and the base body.
This solution, indeed, is well suitable for protecting the ampule. With this solution, however, it is disadvantageous that in practice a break at a wrong position, which is not at the predetermined breaking point, cannot be excluded. This even can result in glass particles spalling off and in that case getting into the liquid, or contributing otherwise to injuries. This is particularly undesirable and also dangerous as especially with ampules received within ampule holders it is easily overlooked that a small piece of glass is missing. The dentist or doctor also does not have the possibility to determine whether a glass particle has been lost by holding the head portion next to the use portion as the ampule holder or ampule breaking aid completely or nearly completely covers the glass ampule.
Moreover, numerous other embodiments of ampule holders and ampule protection devices have become known. By way of example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,125 in this connection. These solutions are quite strongly dependent on the skill of the operating doctor or dentist.
On the other hand, the invention is based on the object of providing an ampule breaking aid according to the preamble of claim 1 that may be handled in a more reliable manner, that may be manufactured in a well-priced manner and that is ergonomically improved.